lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kansas
Kansas is a Wizard of Oz location featured in LEGO Dimensions that is based on the US state located in the Midwestern United States region, named after the Kansa Native Americans who lived there. Background People who lived there are called Kansans. It is one of the most prosperous states in the United States in terms of agriculture, producing sunflowers, corn, wheat, and sorghum. It is also the 34th state to enter into the United States on January 29, 1861 as a free-slave state. Its capital is Topeka, while the state's largest city is the city of Wichita. This state is the home of Dorothy Gale and her dog Toto along with her Uncle Henry and Auntie Em in the Wizard of Oz books and the 1939 film, before she and Toto were swept away inside the tornado that also dropped her family house into the Land of Oz, subsequently killing the Wicked Witch of the East, the sister of The Wicked Witch of the West who once terrorized the Munchkins in their homeland Munchkin Land. Dorothy and Toto were able to get to Kansas in the end of the original story and film through the intervention of Glinda the Good Witch of the South (of the North in the 1939 film version) after a series of misadventures and defeating the Wicked Witch of the West and Toto's chasing a cat caused him and Dorothy to be left behind from the Wizard's offer to bring them back home through his hot-air balloon (the Wizard couldn't come back for Dorothy because he doesn't know how the balloon works for a very long time since). The Kansas segment in the 1939 film is depicted in sepia tones, in contrast to the brightly colored world of Oz. Areas * Dorothy's House (not accessible) Quests/Renovations Quests * There's No Place Like Home (given by Auntie Em) Renovations * Restore the barn * Restore the caravan * Restore the weather machine Trivia * Based on the dry, arid environment and the depressing atmosphere in the 1939 film, it is most likely that Kansas was suffering from the Great Depression and being affected from the Dust Bowl that ruined many farmlands in the United States during the 1920's and 1930's. Incidentally, the MGM film was made during this time period and was released in 1939, near the end of the Great Depression and the start of World War II. * Kansas itself can be accessed from Oz by following the Red Brick Road in Munchkin Town. Kansas can also be accessed by flying or falling down underneath Oz. * Kansas appears to be extended compared to the 1939 film where only the farmhouse and Professor Marvel's wagon were shown. * As in the movie Kansas is rendered in sepia tone. This is one of the few worlds where its environment is rendered in a unique color medium or environment. The Scooby-Doo! World, The Simpsons World, and Adventure Time World are cel-shaded and the TARDIS can appear in black and white in the first six seasons of Classic Doctor Who. Gallery Category:Locations Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Index Category:The Wizard of Oz Locations Category:Film Locations Category:2015 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Locations Category:Real World Locations